30 Minutos
by Shin Black
Summary: Basado en el video de tatu, 30 Minutos. Kouji se da cuenta que Takuya lo engaña con su gemelo. Takouji Takoichi.


**Titulo: 30 Minutos.**

**Pareja: Takouji - Takoichi**

**Canción: 30 Minutes**

**Banda: Tatu.**

**Género: Drama - Angustia.**

**Autor: Shin Black.**

**Comentario: Ni la canción, ni Digimon Frontier me pertenecen, sino que son de sus correspondientes autores, sino yo no estaría aquí sino bañado en dinero ¬¬ o minimo con una mejor compu que esta XD.**

----------------------------------

_**Mama, Papa, **_

_**forgive me**_

Kouji salió del parque infantil con su mochila más pesada de lo común, caminando por las extensas y mojadas calles de Jiyuaoka, su rostro parecía perdido entre la gente que caminaba de un lado al otro, más parecía un ciego siendo guiado tan solo por sus piernas a lugares desconocidos incapaces de ser descubiertos.

Cuando al fin recuperó su conciencia entró a su casa que era donde lo habían llevado sus pies, no había nadie allí y saco todo lo que tenía en su mochila, empezando a armar una bomba, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza indescriptible a su corta edad, aun no estaba muy conciente de lo que esto podría llega a hacer.

-"Papá...mamá...perdonenme"- dijo mientras con una cinta trataba de colocar el reloj en una especie de caja metálica.

Tomó un pequeño aparatito y lo encintó para que se pegara en dicha caja, dos cables salian del objeto, uno lo puso en el reloj y otro lo conecto a la caja, mientras recordaba lo que había visto momentos atrás.

**_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_**

Podía aun oir la música del carrusel donde había visto momentos antes a su hermano, y a su novio, besandose. Le costó mucho asimilarlo, le costó mucho creer lo que sus ojos veían, y le costó mucho guardar la calma e irse a compar algunas cosas, le costo demaciado decidir, y solo quedaban 30 minutos para decidir, decidir lo que sería el final.

-"Yo te ame tanto"- dijo mientras tomaba la bomba y la metía en su mochila -"No sabes cuanto te ame...y a ti mi querido hermano, en realidad te quería"

Colocó la mochila en sus hombros y se despidió de su casa. Mientras que en el caminó de vuelta al parque, le invadían pensamientos que le traían nostalgía.

_**Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life**_

-- FLASH BACK --

Era un solitario día de escuela, estaba Kouji allí mismo sentado en uno de los tantos acientos que había en el aula, solo y nostalgico en un hambiente casi nocturno para todos lo que lo observaban, leyendo su libro de ciencia.

Nadie en realidad le interesaba su vida, ni el mismo si fuera otro se acercaría, pero Takuya era diferente, Takuya era lo que el buscaba para liberarse de esa oscura soledad que lo consumía, ese día a los 7 años lo conoció, y se sintió realmente feliz de tener a alguien tan alegre cerca.

-"Contigo nunca estaré solo"- le decía Kouji siempre mientras Takuya le abrazaba.

-"Eres mi vida, te amo"- contestaba Takuya cuando Kouji le decía aquella frase.

Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, pero como todo cuento hay un ogro, aunque el no deseaba llamarle así a su dulce hermano Koichi.

-"Takuya, el es Koichi mi gemelo, Koichi el es Takuya, mi novio"- los presentó un día cuando tenía 16 años.

No parecían estar atrayendose mutuamente o eso es lo que pensaba Kouji, pero algo en su corazón le indicaba al paso del tiempo que lo perdería, para siempre.

-- FIN FLASH --

**_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_**

'Y pensar que quería construir una vida con él'- pensó Kouji mientras seguía caminando.

Allí llegó, al carrusel donde muchos niños querían subir pero parecería que nadie lo haría, una pareja estaba allí besandose y el clima empezaba a empeorar tanto al punto de largarse a llover, la briza helada mojaba el rostro de Koji sin tocarlo, o ¿Era que estaba llorando?

En realidad no quería responder eso ya que abrio dicha mochila y activo el pequeño objeto que había pegado a la caja. Arrojo la mochila al carrusel y observó bien a la pareja.

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide**_

30 Minutos y todo esto acabaría, Kouji no quería mirar lo que pasaría, así que empezó a dirigirse a su casa nuevamente, tratando de evitar arrepentirse o ir corriendo a salvarlos, no, ya lo habñia decidido.

-"Ya lo he decidido...lo lamento, hubiera deseado tanto que me digeran que se amaban y no sufrir como lo estoy haciendo, perdo deberé pagar este delito ya que hice que sus vidas se consumieran rapidamente"

Una exploción acabó con los pensamientos y las palabras de Kouji, podía ver en el cielo el fuego y los caballos del carrusel, también como montones de chapas cubiertas de fuego volaban lejos, y seguro los cadaveres calsinados de quienes más quiso.

**_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes  
Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_**

Caminó con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas para adentrarse a su casa e ir a su cuarto, se arrojó sobre su cama y se quedó dormido, aunque los sueños que tendría le duraría por meses, aun así se extinguiría como el odio o repulsión que se tenía a si mismo y a ello.

-"Kouji"- alguien le llama -"Kouji...hijo"

El padre entró al cuarto y Kouji despertó, el papá lo abrazó efusivamente.

-"Exploto el carrusel del parque donde fueron tú y tu novio con Koichi"- dijo su papá y se separó -"Me alegra que estes bien...y tu hermano?"- preguntó desesperado.

-"El se quedo"

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide**_

-"Yo les mate..."- el papá quedó een shock un momento, pero Kouji necesitaba decirlo -"hice una bomba y los mate..."- empezó a llorar y abrazó a su padre.

Su padre no lo delató, lo protegió. Esos 30 minutos, esos pocos 30 minutos, acabo con una ilusión, un deseo, esos 30 minutos sirveron. La decidion se había tomado y todo acabo.

**FIN**

**-----------------**

Bueno, no es un GRAAAAAAN fic pero es algo XD. Gracias por todo, besos.


End file.
